Kung Fu Cat X (Rare Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Iron Claw X (Enemy). Kung Fu Cat X is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked when beating any stage in Old Guys about Town. This unit can be considered a stronger, generally better single-target variant of Kung Fu Cat. True Form is immune to weaken, increases attack power, reduces time between attacks. As of version 6.5, his True Form also gains Warp Blocker. Cat Evolves into Drunken Master Cat X at level 10. Evolves into Iron Claw X when obtained from the Kung Fu X Awakens! Stages (may be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros *Great DPS, especially in True Form. *Three-Hit attack combo. *Mid-ranged attacks. *Decent health. *True Form is immune to weaken and warp. Cons *Slow attack rate and movement speed. *Single-target attack, in tradeoff of it's damage and multi-hit on Normal and Evolved Forms. *Quite expensive. *Only one knockback. *His evolved and True Forms do the most damage on the third hit. Strategy/Usage The Rare equivalent of Lesser Demon Cat, Kung Fu Cat X has destructive attack power at the cost of having single-target attacks. He is most useful against powerful, tanky enemies like THE SLOTH, Nyandam variants, or the Crazed Cats, provided he is backed up by support that can eliminate peons in his way. He is particularly useful for finishing off the Gories that appear as support in Tiny Fists. Since a level 30 Heroic Musashi cannot OHKO them, Iron Claw X can be used to finish them off, as he does have enough health to tank one Shockwave, allowing a wide window for attack. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $1560 *Chapter 2: $2340 *Chapter 3: $3120 Stats Appearance *Normal form: A more muscular version of Kung Fu Cat with a beard, thick eyebrows and a missing eye with a scar running through it. *Evolved form: He's now drinking from a calabash-shaped container. Moves by walking on the ground instead of bouncing. *True Form: Now wears armor that kind of resembles the Fist of the North Star character, Raoh. It also returns back to bouncing, similar to it's Normal Form. Trivia *Kung Fu Cat X was called "abc04542" on the English version 2.0.1 update due to PONOS not changing his placeholder name. However, this bug was fixed on the 2.1.0 update. *Iron Claw X could be a representation of Raoh from Fist of the North Star. Gallery kungfucatxdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) drunkenmastercatxdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) ironclawxdescription.png|True form description (EN) Kung_Fu_Cat_X.gif|Kung Fu Cat X's attack animation Drunken_Master_Cat_X.gif|Drunken Master Cat X's attack animation Iron_Claw_X.gif|Iron Claw X's attack animation IMG 1120.png|Unlocking Kung Fu Cat X. Note the error in the name. (English v2.0.1) IMG_1121.png|Kung Fu Cat X in the Upgrade Menu, before unlocking him, The error on his name and description is clearly seen here. (English v2.0.1) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/133.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Neneko | Hikakin >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity